Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a brake system configured to brake a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Many of conventional vehicle brake systems are constituted by a hydraulic brake device as disclosed in JP-A-2004-338582, for instance. Some vehicle brake systems are constituted by an electric brake device as disclosed in JP-A-2001-263395, for instance.